Talking to TARDIS
by generaljess
Summary: The TARDIS decides to play matchmaker and confront Rose about her feelings for the doctor, but sometimes a certain someone can overhear.Set sometime after Impossible Planet.RoseTen pairing.FLAMES WELCOME!Anonymous reviews accepted! LAST CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. A Revelation

This is just a story I was thinking of. I know it's short, but I will write more only if i get a few reviews. If it's horrible, tell me so b/c I don't want to waste my time on it. **Flames very welcome!!! **I love you guys and I love Doctor Who, so if you hit the purple button it will make my day!

* * *

Rose wandered around the TARDIS control console, grazing her hand lightly over it as she went. It had started out as whispers, nudging at the edge of her consciousness, until she recognized the familiar presence and opened her mind to it. The TARDIS was speaking to herfor the first time since she looked into its heart. Rose knew the TARDIS could read her thoughts, but she was more comfortable speaking back out loud. She spent the next half hour arguing with the stubborn living ship, never realizing when she was not alone. The doctor, currently in his tenth regeneration, sauntered down the corridor of the TARDIS. His beautiful old ship had sent him a message while he was deep in sleep for the first time in two weeks. The doctor grinned wolfishly as he pictured his Rose in the morning. 

_ 'MMM..._

"You don't have to coddle me, TARDIS; I know he'll just dump me off somewhere when he finds out. _If_ he finds out. Look what happened to Sarah Jane. No goodbye, no nothing! I'd rather stay as long as possible, thank you."

The doctor then stumbled onto the scene, hair ruffled and shirt buttons mismatched, and managed to shuffle backwards in time to avoid being seen. Hiding in the shadows, his jaw dropped as he heard what came next.

"Don't tell me that! If he really loved her, how could he do that? That's selfish, that is. Bloody self-...oh." Rose continued around in her never-ending circles,tongue in cheek, brow furrowed in concentration.

_ 'That's kind of cute..'_ the doctor thought briefly before,_ 'NO! She's not yours! Bad docor! BAD!' _The doctor decided not to confront her and just leave her to her rantings. He hadn't taken two steps when what Rose said made him stop in his tracks.

"Of course I love him. Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into? Mum would kill me, dreaming of little alien babies.."

Rose sighed and leaned back against the console, running her fingers through her straight blonde hair.

The doctor stood where he had frozen in place. Eyes wide, in a state of shock, he slowly lowered the foot he held in position to the floor. Emotions flitted briefly across his face before one settled firmly into place. Mind made up, the doctor spun on his heel and marched toward the control console. The hard glint in his eyes made clear to the powers that be that he was a force to be reckoned with; no one was going to stop the Lonely God on his quest to change his fate.

* * *

More to come if I get reviews! I promise a Jackie scene if you like it! Come on, press the button; you know you want to... 


	2. The Reason Why

In case you haven't guessed, this is an alternate universe/alternate ending story. Thank you so much for the reviews Bex19 Adelion, One of the Riddles, Emmlin, Monypython203, cheri1, BlueEyedBrigadier, RagamuffinSundrop, Floorpie, WindsweptZariel, and The-Time-Wolf. You guys made my day! Also, I should mention that for the sake of this story, the memory of the vortex and what she did with it had eventually come back to her, but obviously not the knowledge yet;)

BlueEyedBrigadier, I now make good on my promise! Enjoy!

* * *

The doctor strode resolutely into the control chamber, eyes glinting with passion, mouth set in a hard line. Rose looked up to see only his eyes and had time to squeek as the doctor pushed her backwards on the control console and pressed his lips to hers. Then came a voice in her head, rolling through her body like hot molten lead. Colors and images flashed through her mind, sending her a single message. The doctor loves Rose Tyler. Simple yet complicated. Beautiful and frightening. He begged entrance and she granted it to him. The images in her mind swirled with rogue thoughts of him until she surrendered and lost herself in him. 

Damn! The Time Vortex couldn't compare to the thrill of kissing her doctor, Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. Nine hundred years of experience had done him good, but wait a minute...

"Doctor," Rose mumbled against his mouth. The doctor stopped, his mouth hovering inches above hers, obliviously torturing her. Dread creeped into the pit of his stomach. _'Don't say no. Please don't say-'_

Rose blinked up at him, trying to remember what was so important. Then the doctor shifted his weight and she remembered.

"Lever's poking me," she said thickly. The doctor glanced down at himself, then back up at her. Rose giggled." _TARDIS_ lever's pokin' my _back_."

The doctor blushed, then gave her one of his radient, toothy grins and picked her right up of that pesky lever and carried her to his room. Laying her down first, he lay over her and kissed her passionately. Suddenly it dawned on him exactly how he had gotten into this position; that is, making out with Rose Tyler, in his bed, missing his shirt... Wait-when did he lose his shirt? Cogs turned in that brilliant brain as he realized just how _wonderful_ his ship really is.

The doctor grinned down at Rose, who blushed and bit her lip, but couldn't quite manage to tear her gaze away from him.

"Tell me, Rose Tyler, why _exactly_ were you in the control room talking with my ship about...me?" Rose looked quizzically up at him. She arched her back slightly, causing him to close his eyes and go very, very still.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, doctor," she said, sliding a hand languidly up his back to place it on his cheek.

"No, my Rose, not that," the doctor said. He turned his head and pressed a kiss into her palm. "The TARDIS sent me and urgent message while I was sleeping. She told me it was life or death." The doctor looked thoughtfully at her for a moment. "And you know what, Rose? She was right."

Rose looked at him, then up at the reddish orange ceiling.

"The TARDIS was playing matchmaker?" Rose voiced after a moment. The doctor nodded sheepishly. At once Rose's attention was caught on something over the doctor's shoulder. The doctor turned and stared in awe.

Standing at the foot of the bed was a beautiful red-haired woman. Her dress identified her as a Time Lady: long, flowing, emerald green robes that matched her eyes and twisted about her to create the effect of moving water. An intricate, spiraled tattoo below her left ear, traveling up in front of the earlobe signified her as married. Time Lord couples came up with their own design for each other upon bondage. The seeing the matching symbol on their chosen mate meant no one could tear them apart. Also, once grown, any TARDIS could come up with a design for their hologram once they had chosen a pilot.

_"TARDIS,"_ the doctor breathed. Rose glanced at him, mouth open, then back at the woman.

_"Hello my doctor, my Rose,"_ the TARDIS greeted warmly. Her face glowed with happiness and her body glowed with the light of the vortex.

"W-why?" was all the doctor could stutter. The TARDIS smiled softly and raised her hand. Suddenly a bright light flooded the room and filled their eyes with images. The TARDIS narrates the images flashing through their minds like a bizarre home movie.

_**"The Last of the Time Lords..." the TARDIS sighs.**_

_The doctor stands alone on a platform, shackled and standing behind a podium where he is called to speak in his defense. The judge calls him forward to speak. Dressed in his leather jacket and radar-dish ears, the doctor steps forward. The judge begins._

_"You are called here to present your defense in the death of Time Agent Class B Nicolai Cataou. You are responsible for the death of this human because of your illegal bonding with a TARDIS ship and time meddling._

_"It was millions of innocent people! They were going to die needlessly because of someone's meddling, and you wouldn't stop it!"_

_"Because of someone like you! We are at war, we cannot be bothered by some pathetic humans. **You** are at fault!"_

_"And I regenerated for it! I saved those people and I won't regret it because of some foolish Time Agent who got in the way and-"_

_Suddenly a laser beam comes from the sky, splitting into hundreds and destroying the podium, a large generator, the capitol, and more. The doctor is thrown clear, the energy shackles on his wrists losing power because of the blown generator and falling off. The doctor runs to his TARDIS sitting at a nearby dock. Around him as he runs is destruction... and silence. No one cries out for help. No one groans in pain. No one cries for a loved one. His beloved city is destroyed in an instant, flattened. The doctor turns toward his home module and sees nothing. He runs to his ship's golden metallic door, torn between his need to fight and his need to fall on the ground sobbing for his wife and grandchildren. _

_"I swear in Rassilion's name that you will pay for this!" he screams at the Dalek ship floating is space above him, "I will become the stuff of nightmares to all who bow to the Dalek Emperor!"_

_The doctor turns away and dives into the TARDIS, the sound of its engines fading into air._

_**"The Oncoming Storm," interjects the voice of the TARDIS.**_

_The TARDIS floats silently in space, the green lettering signifying the TARDIS's true name in Gallifreyan. The doctor stands at the control concole of the TARDIS, watching on a screen as the Dalek mother ship lands on his beautiful Gallifrey and take control. His hand is poised over a bright yellow button (A/N what'd you expect, red?). With a horrible sadness in his eyes, he realizes that he can't do it, can't kill Gallifrey to save the universe. The TARDIS hologram standing next to him places her hand over his on the button and squeezes gently, looking into his eyes with the same sadness mirrored in his._

_"You must do it, my doctor, or no one will live. Everything has its time, and everything dies. Gallifrey was doomed the moment this war began. Like a beast our world fed on its own arrogance, patroling time but never fearing it like it should be feared. We cannot allow our arrogance to destroy time and the universe." _

_The doctor closes his eyes, he whispers, 'Susan,' and pushes the button. Small missile-like projectiles shoot forth from the TARDIS, carrying a substance into the sun. The sun contracts, then expands onto Gallifrey. The screams of the few left behind echo in his head and pierce him like shards of glass. The unsuspecting Daleks never see it coming and go up in a ball of flame. The doctor forces his eyes open and watches the destruction of his home, family, and race. The TARDIS hologram puts her hand on the doctor's shaking shoulder and fades away._

_**"And finally, my Rose, listen, it is the Lonely God..."** the doctor's face and his words echo through Rose's mind:_

_I could save the world but lose you._

_That's it? You don't even know what I'm gonna do and you'll still let me do it?_

_I can't promise you I'll keep her safe._

_Know her? She's-_

_If I kill you, I'll kill her. I'll have to sacrafice Rose._

The TARDIS hologram lowered her hand and the light dissipated. She looked to Rose. "You see, my Rose, he is alone. He deserves to be happy once more. For so long I wished to heal the wounds on my doctor's heart. When you stumbled through my doors the first time, I felt how it warmed his heart whenever he looked at you. I soon realized the feeling was mutual. You are both too stubborn to admit it, so I decided to intervene."

"So you tricked me?" Rose began angrily, then stopped. The TARDIS was right, she had to much of her mother in her. Rose smiled and got off her high horse, "Thank you." The TARDIS held her hands before her as if accepting a hug and faded away, a happy smile on her ghostly lips.

The doctor finally managed to pick his jaw up off the floor. Rolling over and switching his gaze to Rose, who still lay halfway beneath him, his eyes filled with tears. Then he smiled down at her.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. I want my sixty years with you," he whispered, but ruined the romantic effect when he said cheekily,"and little alien babies."

Rose giggled and pulled him into a long kiss that left both gasping for air.

"I love you, too," she murmured. The doctor smiled into her lips lost himself in her. They sure didn't do much _sleeping_ that night.

Little did they know what the TARDIS was planning.

* * *

Rose/Ten fluff, a TARDIS-made miracle, and the wrath of Jackie Tyler will be in the next chapter, promise. lol I've got some ideas for that one. But I am writing when I am not supposed to, so I can only write this one today to avoid being caught. Did I do the TARDIS dialogue alright? 

Does anyone know where _Theta_ came from? I hear it everywhere. In America, we are a season behind, so that may be it, but i have read all of the transcripts(and am in denial over Doomsday) and I must have missed something. Can anyone throw me a bone? Please?


	3. Changes

Hey you guys! I got 23 reviews so far and I am very grateful! You guys were so helpful with the info on the doctor's nickname: _thankyouthankyouthankyou!_

This chapter was originally written as one, but I split it into two, so technically I wrote Jackie into the next chapter...

Also, I was looking at my stats and realized that I had quite a few hits to my profile page, but I hadn't updated it since the day I got my account **a year or two ago**! So if you visited my profile any time the day before this update or sooner, I have changed it. This chapter starts with a bit of nonsense that I felt like writing, but it will get better! Well anyway, here goes another chapter:

* * *

The doctor woke to blinding artificial sunlight in his eyes. Rubbing his bleary eyes and yawning widely, he hauled himself out of bed and yanked the blankets around him. The problem with this, however, was that the other sleeping form in his bed was not planning on surrendering its prize anytime soon. 

Rose snatched the blankets and attempted to wrench them from his grip. Caught off guard, the doctor did a somersault to the floor. The time lord sat up and blinked dazedly up from the floor at his lover, who was sitting there with the blankets wrapped around her loosely like harem girl robes. Rose smirked at him.

Patting the bed beside her, she said, "Much more comfortable up here, doctor." The doctor shook his head and leaped to his feet. Pinning her naked body beneath him on the bed, he proceeded to drive her crazy with his clever little fingers until she surrendered to him.

"Maybe, Miss Tyler, you need to learn what happens when you beat up a Time Lord," he whispered conspiratorally in her ear. Then he began to tickle her. It was a good thing no one ever thought of tickle torture on any of the planets they've traveled to.

"Doctor! Alright, alright! Doctor!" Rose cried as the doctor tormented her. The doctor use this distraction to steal the blankets from her grip and cover them both. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, he left Rose unguarded and she took advantage.

Rose reached between them and turned the tables on him. The doctor's body tensed as he fought for self control. She rolled both of them over and proceeded to turn his super-brain to steaming mush. Rose leaned down to kiss him briefly on the mouth, long fingers wrapped in the silky brown hair behind his ears.

"And maybe, my doctor," she murmered, "you need to learn what happens when you steal a woman's blankets!" And with a final squeeze of the hand _not_ tangled in his hair, she grabbed the half-forgotten blanket and ran for the door. The doctor took a moment to regain composure before jumping from his bed and beginning the chase. Time Lords were faster than humans; he could catch her easily. Though maybe he would prolong this a bit. _He_, after all, had all the time in the world.

* * *

Along the wall. Run! Footsteps approaching! He's coming! Hide... But where? Aha! 

After their breakdown_ three weeks ago_, the doctor had spent three straight hours fixing and fiddling until he had gotten them going again. The metal grate still wasn't closed.

Rose dove under the control console, wriggling farther inside until no part of her was visible. Staring at the blinking lights and wires above her, she heard the footsteps reach the hole she had dived into.

"Roooose. I'm coming to get yooooou!" The doctor called in a sing-song voice.

Rose stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle a giggle. _'Hide me TARDIS,'_ she begged silently, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Suddenly her entire body began to tingle.

Rose opened her eyes, expecting to see her doctor's familiar face grinning at her. Instead, her eyes beheld a strange, dimly-lit room, holding nothing but a small circular platform and a metal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

The doctor fell to his knees at the hole with a loud, "GOTCHA!" 

She wasn't there.

"Rose?"

* * *

Rose looked around warily, half expecting something to jump out and attack her. The dim lighting added a creepy horror movie effect to the device in the middle of the room. An arched doorway stood at the far wall, and Rose briefly wondered why she had never come across this room before. 

_'Stupid thought. The _doctor_ doesn't even know how many rooms the TARDIS has!'_

Rose walked around the strange platform, studying the 'chandelier' hanging from the ceiling. It was mostly dark blue with a large needle and instruments hanging from it. Rose shuddered as she thought of that needle piercing her skin.

"Do not be afraid, my Rose."

The woman in question whirled around. There, in full time lady regalia, stood the TARDIS hologram.

"I'm not...exactly," Rose said slowly.

"You wonder why you are here."

"Yes."

"I have a proposition for you."

Rose cocked her head slightly. This was turning out to be a srange conversation. The TARDIS continued.

"Do you love him?"

Okay, very strange. Rose was confused, but she nodded without hesitation. The TARDIS smiled serenely and opened her arms, palms held upward in front of her.

"Would you give your life to save him?" Again, a nod without hesitation. "He will be alone again," the TARDIS murmured softly.

"What can I do?" Rose asked. The TARDIS glided forward and enfolded her in her open arms, feeling for all the world like a warm, solid, human being. Except for the double heart beat, that is.

Surprised, Rose drew back slightly and looked into the emerald eyes of the TARDIS, but quickly looked away, ashamed at seeing the humanoid vulnerability that lingered there. The TARDIS laughed quietly, her voice like tinkling glass.

Lifting Rose's chin until her gaze focused on her eyes again, she said, "You have seen my_ soul_, Rose. You should have no shame looking into my eyes." Rose nodded, but was not convinced.

The TARDIS released Rose. and turned her around. "You have seen the machine in the center of the room. It changes DNA just enough to convert one species into another. This need not be done. You see, I wish you to live alongside my Theta, not change who or what you are."

"You-you want me to become a-what...a Time Lord?" Rose stumbled.

"A Time _Lady_, Rose. I want to give you the Gift of the Time Lords," the TARDIS whispered in her ear. Rose smiled in spite of herself.

"The doctor calls it the Curse of the Time Lords." The TARDIS reached down, took her hand, and led her to the platform.

"He has not had reason to see it as a gift since the death of his family. It is not right that he must watch his life whither and die before him while his body is forced to move on."

"Do I have a choice?" Rose asked. That's all she seemed to be doing lately; asking questions. A nod came from the TARDIS, but Rose appeared troubled. "But I don't, though, do I? Not really. I need to do this, for both of us."

"And the child that grows within you. You would not survive the birth, and a child needs its mother." Rose's eyes widened in shock at the TARDIS, then put a hand on her stomach.

"But how... Alright, but if it hurts my baby..."

"Understandably. No harm will come to you or your unborn child."

"What do I need to do?" The TARDIS pointed to the meter wide platfom. Rose stepped up onto it, and room and platform lit up with a bright blue light. The metal contraption lowered slowly until it was a meter above her head. It then cast a veil the circumference of the circle. Rose froze in position in the center of the platform. Eyes open but unseeing, Rose could only feel as a burning began low in her abdomen, slowly spreading throughout her body and growing in intensity until it became like fire racing through her veins.

Rose leaned her head back and screamed.

* * *

The doctor had been searching for Rose, quickly jumping from room to room. He had no idea where he was, but he knew it was very far into the TARDIS. Rose screamed.

"Rose!"

The doctor ran out of the room he was in and raced toward the sound of his lover's screams.

He paused only a moment to take inwhat he saw before the blue light faded and he caught Rose's limp form in his arms. After checking that she was still alive, the doctor glared up at the TARDIS hologram.

"What did you do to her?! What did you do to Rose?"

"You are no longer the last, not completely," the TARDIS said serenely. It took a moment for those words to sink in, but they did.

The doctor is so much quicker to laugh and more like the happy young man he looks like he should be since his most recent regeneration, which usually made it worse when the darkness reached his eyes again. This was no exception.

* * *

Too much at one time? FLAMES WELCOME!!! I know, I know, I'm heartless and cruel, butext chapter up in a couple of hours and **will have Jackie!**


	4. Beware the Wrath of Jackie Tyler

You guys are great! I laughed when I read some of your comments, they were pretty funny. In one review I was told that my last chapter was a bit lacking in detail, and I am inclined to agree. The beginning of this one starts out the same way because I want to focus mainly on the dialogue, but it gets better when jackie gets a hold of the doctor(evil grin). Thanx again!

Okay! Here goes nothing!

The doctor glared at his beloved ship. Cradling Rose's head in the crook of his elbow, he slid on the floor with her torso draped across his lap.

"Why? Why would you hurt Rose? She will have to watch _everyone_ she loves die! I trusted you and you've given her the very thing I've been begging Rassilon to strip from me since before I even met her."

"She chose this so you would not be alone anymore." The TARDIS

"But she _was_ with me! You played matchmaker! _We were together!_" The doctor half-sobbed. The TARDIS strode forward, taking his head in one hand.

"And you still are! You will be for the rest of your lives! I have given her three regenerations." The doctor's face contorted in pain.

"Is she still my Rose?"

"Who else would I be?" Rose asked him, brushing her hand along his jawline, new stubble like sandpaper against her skin. The doctor leaned down and crushed his lips to hers as his hand drifted down to the small of her back and pressed her closer to him.

"I saw Gallifrey," she murmured in wonder, "All of its history and its people and its end. It's so beautiful..." she trailed off, lost in the new memories.

"Oh, Rose," said the doctor. At least, that's what it sounded like, because it really is hard to speak when one has one's tongue in another's mouth.

Rose moaned and held him close, but the doctor had to pull back, to see what was different.

The first thing he noticed was her hair; it had grown wavy and ended in elegant half-curls. It had also turned a shade darker.

The next thing was her eyes; brown, but with flecks of gold in them that shimmered in the light. He put her hand in front of her face to shadow her eyes and saw that they glowed faintly. Rose could see in the dark.

The doctor brought her hand back up to her throat and felt the pulse there. Two hearts. Oh rassilon, she was truly his-forever.

The no-longer-the-last time lord looked up at his ship's spirit.

_'Thank you, my friend.'_ The Tardis smiled and faded away. He looked down to find Rose staring at him with her eyes bugged out like a fish. She tried several times unsuccessfully to speak, doing a remarkable goldfish impression.

"I can hear you, in my head. Like whispers," she whimpered, "can't keep my thoughts straight." The doctor put up a mental barrier. "Is that better?" Rose nodded, "We'll have to work on that once we get you checked out. Can you stand?"

Trying to stand proved to be a chore because her knees gave out on her three times. Once she was up, Rose was able to walk, slowly at first, then at more normal a pace. When they reached the infirmary, the doctor made her lay down on a bed and insisted on doing a thorough examination.

"That can be arranged, you know," the doctor said while preparing a scanner. Rose looked up sharply.

"What?"

"I can wear this for you tonight, my love, and we can play doctor," he said turning around and smirking at her in his white lab coat. Rose had the decency to blush, but then she remembered what the TARDIS had told her.

The scanner seemed to come out of thin air in front of her. Rose sat up abruptly, shoving the hand holding it away. The scanner shattered into bits on the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Rose!" The doctor half-shouted. His furious stare softened at the look on her face as she looked everywhere but his face. "Rose? What is it? You can tell me, love." Tears formed in Rose's eyes at this.

She motioned for him to sit, and continued hesitantly only when he sat down beside her. Rose Tyler took a moment to compose herself, but damn it she was her mother's daughter and she would approach this as such.

Looking straight into his bewildered brown eyes she declared, "I'm pregnant."

The doctor's expression was priceless! His eyes grew got really big and his mouth gaped open as he made strange high-pitched squeaking noises.

"But how...Rose, time lords are sterile, they can no longer have children." The doctor admitted reluctantly, eyes downcast.

"With each other," Rose clarified, "or with humans either, really, but the TARDIS...adapted me." The doctor let this hang in the air.

For about two seconds. Then he lept from the bed and danced around like a little boy on a sugar high. He grabbed a now smiling Rose by the hands and pulled her up, spinning her about wildly until she was so dizzy she could barely see, all the while chanting, 'We're gonna have a baby, we're gonna have a baby...'

After he had settled down a bit, she told him the _bad_ news. "Doctor," she began, "we're going to have to tell my mum."

The doctor froze. Uh-Oh.

The doctor frowned as he slowly put on his coat. Okay, so maybe he was procrastinating a _little_, but come on, it's _Jackie Tyler_!

"Honestly, doctor, you're just like a little kid! It's just my mum!" Rose complained as she was forced to chase him around the control console in order to get her jacket, which was made a little easier by her increased abilities. However, while she had many characteristics of a time lady, he was full time lord, and therefore could easily evade her grasp.

She did have one thing on her side though.

"_TARDIS_," Rose complained. The doctor smacked into an energy barrier that had not been there before. Rose smirked at him and walked through it, picking up her jacket and stepping over him on her way to the door.

The doctor got unsteadily to his feet, following Rose out the door like a little kid that had just gotten his favorite toy taken away.

"_Rose!_" squeeled Jackie Tyler as she opened the door to see her daughter standing on her doorstep in the February morning air.

Jackie pulled Rose in and to the kitchen for tea. The doctor stood on the step for a moment before realizing that he wouldn't be invited in, then slipped inside with a mumbled, "why, yes, thank you, tea would be lovely." Jackie hadn't closed the door in his face so that was a good sign...wasn't it?

"So how've ya been, sweetheart? Any life-threatening adventures to speak of?" Rose looked up at the doctor, panic evident on her face.

_'What do I tell her?'_ Rose tried desperately. The doctor grinned at her.

_'The truth?'_ He suggested. When Rose minutely raised her eyebrows, he saw what she was driving at. _'Maybe no, can't have her in a bad mood when we tell her about the **BABY**!'_ He thought this to her with such infectious energy that she grinned insanely at him.

Which, of course, did not go unnoticed by Jackie Tyler.

"What's goin' on, you two?" She asked suspiciously. Rose glanced at her lover, who motioned for her to continue while backing out of the room very, very slowly.

That didn't go unnoticed either.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?"Jackie demanded. The doctor obediently shuffled back in to stand behind Rose, looking for all the world like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Jackie stood in front of Rose, arms folded and foot tapping.

"Mum, the doctor and I are having a baby," Rose blurted. The doctor winced and this untactical approach.

Jackie didn't move, and for a moment appeared to have stopped breathing because her face turned first red, then purple, before letting out a breath like a dragon attempting to roast its victim on the spot. Then she turned to the doctor who paled instantly.

"You. Did. **WHAT**. To. _My_. Rose?" Jackie hissed through clenched teeth.

Looking back, the doctor didn't know why he said it. If he'd have just kept his mouth shut and let Rose calm her mother...

But he didn't.

"Actually, she's _my_ Rose," he said automatically. As soon as it was out, he knew he was in trouble. The doctor closed his eyes.

SLAP! Jackie hand collided with his face with as much force as a pissed of mother on the rampage, but she wasn't done there.

You know how they say there's a first time for everything? Well, the doctor has had a lot of firsts in his time with Rose, but in all of his 900 years of fighting Daleks and Cybermen and the evils of humanity...

...he'd never gotten kneed in the balls by someone's mother! Which is exactly what she did. Jackie grabbed the doctor, who was still holding his face, by the shoulders and held him still as she brought her knee into his groin.

With a startled, "Umph!" the doctor fell to his knees as pain exploded in his crotch. Rose jumped up from her chair.

"Mum! Leave him alone!" Rose stepped in front of her mother and shoved her backwards, then turned to help the doctor up.

"That-that _thing_ touched you! _He's not even human, Rose!_ You're gonna pop out a kid for a bloody alien!" Jackie screamed in rage, eyes blazing.

"What's your point, Mum? I love him! At least he doesn't have tentacles or something!"

"Um, Rose..." The doctor whispered. Jackie looked at him and he shrank back behind Rose again.

Rose grinned in spite of herself. "Well, not _usually_," she ammended. Her mum took a moment to look at them both, glaring from one to the other as if pondering who to attack. Then, with a sudden burst of speed, nudged Rose out of the way with her shoulder and grabbed the doctor by the ear.

"You tell me one thing, mate, one thing," she murmured dangerously in his face. "Do you love her?" Rose, seeing he wasn't in any immediate danger, backed off. A few centimeters.

"Why does everyone always ask me that? _Of course_ I do!" He muttered angrily. "I didn't even know we were compatible! Rose told me that humans were not able to survive the union, but the TARDIS changed..."

Uh-oh again. This was so not going as he'd hoped. Jackie's make-up laden eyes widened and she bared her teeth.

"She's an _alien_?"

Rose decided her lover was in immediate danger of being mauled and put her hand on her mother's arm. She spoke softly, sounding more calm than she felt.

"I'm still human, mum. The TARDIS just combined my DNA with time lord DNA so he doesn't have to watch me die and so I can have my baby. I asked his ship to do it, mum, he had no say in it. The doctor didn't even know until it was done."

Jackie relinquished her grip on the time lord's ear in surprise. "What does this all mean for you?"

"I'm going to live as long as he does, and if I die, I will regenerate like he did on Christmas. You don't have to worry about me anymore." She neglected to mention that she was not invincible; all of the regenerations would eventually run out as they were not unlimited.

"How long is that?"

"Forever," Rose said softly. "I can live forever if nothing kills me. My baby will be like me, only with the thirteen regenerations that Time Lords are born with. Half time lord, half human. A compromise."

Jackie nodded slowly, beginning to accept what had been so unceremoniously thrown in her face. The doctor saw and was so happy about this he threw caution to the wind. He grabbed Jackie by the waist and began to dance with her.

"Wotcha think, _grandma_?" The doctor asked as he spun her out then back into him, deliriously happy.

"Watch who you're callin' grandma," Jackie said, only half-serious. He smiled at her, then released her and went to her daughter. With a quick glance at Jackie, he grabbed Rose and dipped her back, kissing her firmly on the mouth as she squeeled in delight.

"Come on, Rose, Jackie, let's go watch a sun explode!" The doctor jumped up and down excitedly. Jackie smiled at the boyish grin plastered across his face.

"You say that like it's normal! 'Hey, Rose, let's go watch a sun explode!' Bloody hell, my daughter's gone and fallen for a bigger dreamer than Pete Tyler! Alright then, it's a date," She said, watching the doctor's handsome face light up as he pulled her and her daughter out the door.

As long as Jackie avoided thinking about the fact that her daughter was shagging an alien who may or may not have tentacles, things were going to be alright.

At least...that's what they all thought.

How did the Jackie scene go? I can change it if nobody likes it or if it's too out of character. There will be another chapter if you want it!

P. S. If you haven't noticed, I'm in love with the phrase 'bloody hell'. Just thought I'd mention it.


	5. The Doctor's Parents

Wow! So many long reviews! I like;)

OMG I just saw Doomsday for the first time and I mean I read the transctript before I saw it but it was so sad and I cried...

I sincerely and humbly apologize for the long wait. However...

1) This chapter should explain something. It is basically just a filler chapter.

2) To BlueEyedBrigadier: I will not apologize for my tentacles! j/k

3) This is a calm chapter; I had started this one and haven't had the time to write. The next chapter will be about the newly born Tyler Time Lord Tyrant;) and will be up soon! It should be fun to play with. Poor, poor doctor;) I will be skipping the birthing process(for the most part), and will skip forward just a bit in the chapter after next. Just a warning!

* * *

Rose lay snuggled in the arms of the Doctor, sleeping soundly as he watched her. The doctor smiled tenderly and brushed a lock of stray hair from her face. His smiled widened as he trailed his hand down to rest over the child growing inside of her. At four months, Rose was definately showing, the child growing a lot faster than normal from the time lord blood running through its veins. She was due any day now. The doctor would not miss the emotional roller coaster or the constant bouts of morning sickness ruining their playful mornings. He'd told her the child would grow fast once it was born, the baby phase passing fast but the toddler phase being normal. Rose had accepted this, but only after he had repeated to her _over and over_ that she would not miss anytime with the little time human. Their family was, after all, a bunch of time traveling, regenerating, human-loving half-aliens that travel in a sentient time ship permanently disguised as a blue police box(the amount of times the durn thing would be carted off to a museum in the future was astounding) and leapt through time, space, and reality like a bizarre game of leap frog_(author takes breath)._

Rose stirred and looked up at him through sleep clouded eyes as a lazy grin played over her lips. She stretched and the doctor's breath hitched in his throat and he swore she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The woman in his arms blushed, then laughed at him as he realized she'd heard his thoughts. The doctor laughed with her before silencing her with a kiss.

"You're amazing, you are," the doctor murmured. Rose smiled and stretched again, pulling on her back and making twinge just a bit. He must have seen her wince, because he put his hand protectively on her stomach again. The pregnant woman decided not to get up and curled up to him, burying her face in his chest. The doctor wrapped her in his arms and listened to their double hearts beat together.

"Doctor?"

"Mmm."

"What were your parents like?" The doctor opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, deciding how to word what he was about to say.

"I grew up quite wealthy on Gallifrey. My dad was on the Time Lord High Council. We were all governed by the Council, and for the most part they were just. However, some were corrupt. I loved my people, and he became afraid. My father tried to teach me right from wrong, even when it amounted to...um...let's just say getting physical..."

Rose's expression turned from one of serenity to one of outright anger as only a pregnant woman's can. Seeing her expression, the doctor chuckled softly.

"Now don't be like that, love," he said softly, "The time lords were an arrogant, stale race, bathing in their own power like pigs in the slop. He didn't want me to be like them, all high and mighty and posing as gods." Rose calmed.

"But you loved them anyway." The doctor's eyes in his tenth regeneration had a tendency to make him look quite mad, and now the little glint in his eye made him look like a kid trying to con grandma out of her money.

"Well I love _you_ don't I? My race may have been a bunch of stuffy old people, but you," he said, grinning widely and poking at her chest with a finger, "are a race of bloody _children_. How many times have I had to pull your arse out of the fire?" The doctor smirked condescendingly at his lover.

"And how many times have you had a human at your side? And how many times has any of those humans saved your snarky ass, doctor?" The doctor just blinked at her for a moment, then slapped a hand to his head in a Homer Simpson impression. He peered at her through his long fingers.

"Ah well, got me there! I'm just gonna go..ah...make a cuppa. You want one?" The doctor mumbled quickly, making to jump from the bed. Rose grabbed him and jerked him back down to the bed.

"Oh no, you don't! Tell me about your mum!" She said, giving him a stern, motherly look. The doctor sighed.

"My mother was just like you. Smart and beautiful and feisty...and human. Seventy-first century. My dad used to say that it was the reason he fell in love with her. They used something called a genetic Loom to make me. Time lord males were sterile, and humans were not originally compatible." He stopped, and Rose looked expectantly up at him. The time lord closed his eyes and forged on.

"I didn't get much time with her. She died when I was only two years old."

"How did she die?"

"Time Lords frowned upon unions between Time Lords and humans, so my father hid her in a time bubble until he found a way to turn her into a time lady. She swore to remain with him until the end of time."

Rose smiled softly and lay her head back on the pillow. "How romantic," she breathed.

The doctor frowned. "Selfish. She went insane after two and a half years, Rose, after she had watched her family and world die before her eyes, knowing she would live forever. Father made a mistake and jumped into the time stream moments before the death of her world. It was destroyed by Daleks when I was two. They escaped just in time, but they couldn't save her family. She watched them burn, like I had to watch Gallifrey burn. Unlike me, she couldn't deal with it. My _mother_," the doctor spat, "killed my father on his eleventh regeneration, then proceeded to take every one of the regenerations she had been given with a ceremonial blade given to her at _my_ birth. My father's sister helped him to raise me, doing the job _my mother_ should have done."

The doctor took a shaky breath. Rose felt tears run down his face as she kissed him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were half human," she asked. When she got no response, Rose looke thoughtful. "So that's why you didn't want me to change."

The doctor snapped out of his reverie and grinned down at her. "Among other things, love," he muttered as his mouth declared war on hers. No trench warfare for this time lord (once was enough); this was a full scale invasion.

Rose whimpered and drew him closer. Then pushed him away, gasping and rubbing her stomach. Terrified that he'd hurt her, the doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from the nightstand and began to scan her. His brow furrowed in concentration as the scanner continually read the same thing. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" He really should have asked this question before he grabbed the screwdriver; Rose knew full well what was happening and opened her mouth to speak just as her water broke. The doctor just stared.

Rose scrunched up her face as a particularly bad contraction hit. "Doctor. Home. NOW!"

* * *

I'm sorry if this is wrong. I know nothing about the specifics of birth, so tell me if I need to change something or if you don't like something. This one took a while cuz it was hard for me to write.

Goodbye for now! I have to go rip out the walls in our dining room. Remodeling...fun.

PLEASE REVIEW! Just a few words to acknowledge that you read it, liked it, or hated it would make my day!!!


	6. Two Little Miracles and Skittles

I have nothing against the Time Lords, but I was so scared that writing about his mum and race like that would piss people off! They're usually written as all high and mighty and holier-than-thou. Thanx for being so supportive! This one is a bit more fun. And now, ONWARDS!

It was my birthday last thursday. Sweet 16 WOOHOO!

* * *

Jackie Tyler screamed and threw her arms around the doctor. 

"Jackie, easy, the baby!" The doctor cried, jumping sideways out of her reach. Jackie ignored him, turning instead to speak to her daughter, and the doctor knelt beside the bed the exhausted woman was lying on.

"Well go on then, sweetheart, wotcha namin' her?" Jackie asked. Rose looked up at the father who was grinning madly and babbling softly in Gallifreyan to the little brown-haired bundle in his arms. He looked up at Rose and kissed her lightly on the forehead before handing their daughter to her.

"You're amazing, you are," he whispered softly. His lover giggled and kissed his nose. As she watched them, a sad, sweet smile crossed Jackie's face as she watched the exchange between her daughter, son, and granddaughter. She decided to leave the happy couple alone and dig out the three tons of baby stuff she'd bought while they were away. This had been about three weeks. Jackie was a power shopper and the proudest grandmum in the world.

"What do you think of...Niella?" The words were out of her mouth before she even thought about them. The doctor looked at her when the TARDIS refused to translate, then smiled.

"Niella Jacqueline Tyler, welcome to the world," Rose said. Niella cuddled contentedly in her mother's arms.

* * *

The doctor shot upright in bed. He went to nudge Rose, but she was already sitting up next to him, eyes wide as she looked at him. Through her weariness, Rose felt an urge to tend to her baby. So did the doctor. 

When they reached Niella's room, they found Jackie already there, holding the baby in one hand and a bottle in the other. Rose stepped into the room. "Mum?" She asked cautiously.

Jackie blinked at them and stammered, "She was...cryin'...I could hear her, in my head and..." She shook her head to clear it. "I just came.."

The doctor looked in wonderment from child to grandmother. "I just...had to be here. I had no idea Time Lord babies had such strong telepathic powers." Suddenly his face lit up and he hopped around on his toes like a madman. "Oh this is _amazing_! Oh wow! We never have to worry, then. And we know how useful telepathy can be don't we Rose?" He said nudging her and giving her a playful wink.

"Oi! She's my daughter!" The doctor grinned.

"Right, so you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Jackie's face turned an amazing shade of purple and strange strangled noises emanated from her throat.

At that moment, Rose had reason to believe that if it weren't for her daughter, the doctor would be dead and/or severely maimed. Thank god for small miracles. Deciding to jump to her lover's rescue, she took Niella and handed her to the doctor.

"I'm going to bed," and with that, she turned and left the room. Jackie followed suit, leaving the doctor alone holding the baby. This was going to be an interesting night. Oh well, Time Lords don't need sleep anyway, right?

* * *

At least, that's what he thought. With the mental link so strong, the doctor was forced to get up quickly so Niella wouldn't wake the others. He could have put up a mental barrier, but he was unwilling to shut out his daughter in case something went wrong. 

Hearing her call for the third time that evening, the doctor slowly drug himself out of bed, nearly falling to the floor when he couldn't quite force his sleep muddled mind to cooperate. Maybe she would get tired and just fall asleep.

* * *

Yeah, right. Grumbled curses followed his ghostly form down the hall. Seven bloody times! The doctor knew babies woke in the night, but this was ridicuous! With the increased stamina and growth came a larger appatite. And, apparently, stronger vocal cords. It turns out that Niella loved to scream; she had used her voice to wake him the last three times. Rose had just grunted and rolled over and Jackie ignored it and kept sleeping. Figures.

* * *

You know what happens when a baby eats a lot? The doctor is beginning to realise. 

"Oh god."

"Oh GOD!"

"Ohmygodwhatthebloodyhellis THAT!"

"They can _do_ that?"

"It's a slitheen!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The doctor climbed back into bed(finally). Rose rolled over and wrinkled her nose at him. 

What do you think you're doin?"

"Sleeping," he grunted.

"Not smelling like that you're not!"

The doctor trudged down the hall and hopped into the shower. He forgot to check for towels and so had to sneak back to their room half naked. Only after searching for ten minutes in the dark did he realise that all of his clothes were in the TARDIS. Bloody wonderful.

And so the last Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm, the nightmare of all evil in the world, ran starkers down an empty London alley at two in the morning. He just had to go domestic didn't he? The answer of course, was yes, and he loved every second of it.

* * *

Rose rolled over and smiled. How strange it was that she could _feel_ the healing taking place in her body. It didn't hurt just made her...squirm...a bit. The fatigue was fading already. Maybe they would have to take shifts tonight yet. NOT!

* * *

That morning, or should I say _later_ that morning, the doctor woke alone and wandered into the kitchen in search of breakfast. The smell that greeted his nose, however, was_ not_ breakfast. Jackie turned around as he walked in, flour covering her nose and apron. 

"Good morning, you! Thought I'd make some breakfast before you got up. Rose is with Niella." The woman in question arrived in the kitchen and sat down across from him. Smiling coyly, she said:

"Sleep well, love?"

The doctor just looked at her strangely and grunted. Rose laughed. "What ever happened to the superior time lord stamina?"

Jackie came over to the table carrying breakfast and cut off the doctor's smart ass remark. The doctor looked up at Jackie as if seeing her for the first time.

"What do you need flour for if you're making eggs?"

Jackie just waved him off. "Oh I just thought they looked a bit too runny." The doctor looked down on the plate she set before him and turned a shade green. I looked like an absorbaloff puked. It was green and goopy and sat there jiggling like a giant booger. the doctor slid his chair backwards and stood up.

"What else did you do to it?" Jackie laughed and fetched her secret ingredient. Skittles. Great. (A/N my dad did this, among other things).

"Well, Jackie, my dear, I'm afraid I can't eat this," the doctor said gently, putting on his best apoligetic face. Jackie looked slightly hurt.

"Why," she asked.

"Time lords are _deathly_ allergic to skittles. It's like taking asprin. Drop dead-_snap_-right there." Hm...the doctor is quite the actor. Rose seeing her chance, jumped up as well. Feinging anger, she said,

"And you didn't see fit to tell me this?" Rose raised a fist to slap him and the doctor sidestepped her and grabbed her arm.

"Shall we take this to our room, _my dear_," he ground out. Rose muttered something under her breath as the doctor half-shoved her down the hall. Jackie followed them.

"I'm just gonna go buy something, yeah? You two allergic to pork?" Rose's mother went unnoticed as the pair stalked down the hall to their room and slammed the door behind them. Jackie pressed one ear to the door.

"And so after everythin' I die of _SKITTLES?!_ What the bloody hell were you thinkin' doctor?" The doctor murmured something Jackie could make out.

"I'm just gonna go get breakfast..." Jackie turned and walked down the hall, pausing a moment to put her granddaughter back down to sleep.

Rose listened with her ear to the door, then double checked with her mental link. She turned to the doctor.

"She's gone." The doctor turned his manical grin on her full force and they both started laughing. "Oh my god did you see her face?"

The doctor nodded. "She...actually thought...SKITTTLES!" This started another bout of laughter and they slid down the wall, hands on mouths, trying to stifle their laughter. Tears in his eyes, the doctor added, "You were brilliant, by the way. Ever the quick one, my Rose." His lover smiled at him, then rose to her feet and helped him up.

"Wotcha think, _dad_, shall we bring Niella home?" The doctor linked arms with her.

"We shall, dear _mum_, we shall."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked suddenly, whilst they were giving their daughter the grand tour. Her lover glanced at her sideways. 

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, if we're going to go on any adventures or even on vacation, what are we going to do?" The doctor smiled in relief.

"Don't worry, love, remember the TARDIS hologram? She used to be able to be solid as a real being. After the death of the Time Lords she just sort of, I don't know, faded. The TARDIS were meant to have two or more Time Lords as crew. That many Time Lords fed her energy that she stored in a particular "battery" of sorts to power her corporeal form."

Rose just looked at him, so he went on. "So as long as we consciously recharge her every few months or before we leave, she can be the nanny, of sorts. Plus, with the psychic link, we will always know when Niella needs us." Rose thought about this, then grinned.

"You never did take us to Barcelona-the-planet-with-the-dogs-with-no-noses. Shall we start there?"

The doctor just laughed and took her hand. _'I'm the doctor_, he thought, _and this is my plus two'_. Eh, didn't have the same ring to it. He tried again. _I'm the doctor, and this is my family'_. Hm...better, but he was willing to work on a new title for a certain someone...

* * *

The doctor fiddled with the object in his coat pocket. _'Damnit.' _Why couldn't he just come out with it? She'd already proven that she loved him, why the hell couldn't he just tell her? He wasn't some hormonal human male for crying out loud! Making up his mind, the doctor walked slowly up to where Rose was laying Niella down in her new crib. It was blue wood with the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" written on the headboard in large, graceful letters. 

"Rose?" She turned around at the tone of his voice, expecting to see her mum or something when she heard the fear in his voice. The doctor attempted to compose himself. Then got to one knee.

"Um...well, you see...on Gallifrey...there's no um...marriage, per say..."he trailed off, looking helplessly at Rose for her reaction. When she just nodded, he went on, gaining confidence as he went. "But there is a sort of...bonding...ritual that unites a couple...deeper than that. They_ are_ husband and wife, translated of course, but are all that and, well...more.

So I was wondering...Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

* * *

Rose Tyler just stared, open mouthed. The doctor tried broke eye contact and was about to turn and run when she uttered a high pitched little scream and threw her arms around him, kissing him senseless. Her prey fell backwards flailed his arms to break their fall as they fell together to the floor. 

"So--I take that--as a yes?" The doctor asked between kisses. Rose smiled against his mouth, then drew back to look him in the eye.

"_Yes." _She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "_Yes_." Longer this time.The doctor almost lost himself in her, but wasn't he supposed to tell her something?Oh yeah.

He drew the object out of his pocket. It was a small, traditional, black-velvet box. Rose accepted with slightly shaky fingers. She snapped it open. Nestled inside on soft cerulean silk was a diamond ring.

* * *

Next is the bonding ceremony, then will be the rambunctious little munchkin named Niella. What do you think so far? Everything make sense? 

Come on, I know you don't want to...ahem...I mean, I know you want to!!!!!!!


	7. The Bonding Ceremony

This one is questionable...so if you're offended easlily by things of a sexual nature, wait 'til the next installment. Nothing graphic just...references.

Whew! Finally-Semester finals are OVER! WOOHOO! Ahem...sorry! To all who reviewed-THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

DreamingIce-**Happy belated birthday!(**can you tell when I started this chapter?)

HarryWhoFanatic-Sorry this one took awhile again. Semester finals were a right bit_-(coughs)-_pain this year, then I got banned form the computer! The next one will be up this week!

Here's the next installment of...drum roll please! TALKING TO TARDIS! YAAAAAAY!

* * *

The doctor looked up at her as he slipped the ring on Rose's finger. She took his shaking hand in both of hers and pulled him up. 

"Somehow...I love you doesn't seem good enough," she murmured softly. The doctor leaned in for a kiss, then smiled against her lips.

"Mmmm...know what ya mean." Then he kissed her again. And again. And again. And...well, you get my point.

Rose gasped, "How soon," when they came up for air. Mind fuzzled, all he could manage was an incoherent 'huh?' and look at her all confusedly with his big brown doe eyes. His fiancee giggled.

"When can we do this...bonding thing?" The doctor blinked.

"Right now?"

"Sounds good to me.Oh, wait, what about mum?" Stuttering slightly, he said:

"Um, Rose, I don't think you'd want your mum watching this." Rose looked at him quizzically, then her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a little 'O' of surprise. Her fiance grinned at her and kissed her again. He was getting good at this whole...touching...thing. Hmm...

"Wait, am I going to be healed enough for this? From having a baby?"

"It's more of a mind-orgasm," he grimaced as he said the word. Rose smirked at him.

"Like every night when you're..."

"Ahem...yeah, but deeper than that," Rose's eyes widened again., "mentally," he added quickly.

"Let's go then, love! Our next little adventure," Rose Tyler said, holding out her hand. She motioned to the doctor to lead the way.

The doctor grabbed Rose's hand and led her, half running, down a hall.

* * *

Rose laughed out loud as the doctor skipped around and hopped up and down with glee. He swooped down and planted a kiss on her lips as they crossed the threshold. Rose gasped at what she saw. 

The room they were in was the size of her mum's flat, with a huge domed ceiling. The walls were black with tiny stars and solar systems all over them. At closer inspection, she noticed they were moving. Numbers she assumed were coordinates changed rapidly, too fast for her eyes. Stars exploded and others were born before her eyes, and Rose finally understood she was watching time play out before her in fast forward. In some places, huge paintings hung from the walls, depicting regal figures in ornate robes like the ones the TARDIS 'hologram' was wearing. Their intense, yet strangely kind looking eyes seemed to be aimed in the general direction of a raised blue platform with a bed on it. The most striking feature of the room, however, was the domed ceiling. Confused, Rose gazed up at the swirling oranges, purples and reds. Soon she realized that they were looking out at the swirling colors of the time vortex. This confused her, so she asked the doctor.

"Part of the TARDIS is always in the vortex, love, no matter where we are...You'll see, just wait," he whispered as he slid his arm around her waist and led her to the platform.

* * *

The doctor's hands shook slightly as he led his wife-to-be over to the platform.Alright, so he was a_ little_ nervous. Who could blame him? Moment of Truth, this. Rose noticed the slight vibrations on her hip and smiled gently at him. He helped her somewhat shyly onto the platform, but stopped and looked uncomfortably at her. 

Rose smiled and lay down of her own accord. Then she lay back on the soft round cushions and smiled seductively at him, completley comfortable and trusting of him. The doctor grinned and slid down over her, placing his forhead on hers and looking directly into her eyes. Her stomach did flip-flops as his eyes changed from humor to intense feeling; love, devotion, fear, and...happiness?

"Doctor," she breathed as his mouth descended on hers. His hands roamed over her body, but stopped suddenly and gripped the fabric resting over her chest. The TARDIS was making sure he was going to do this right; she had changed Rose from her usual garb to the soft emerald green robes of the Time Lady, and him from his usual brown pinstripe suit to the dark sapphire blue robes of the Time Lord. He hadn't worn his 'good clothes' in years!

Rose didn't seem to care, and just gripped him tighter and replaced his hand where it was exploring before.

"Rose." His love looked up at him, and he entered her mind slowly and gently, just as he did when they made love. After months of practice, Rose allowed him access easily and readily.

The doctor felt her, but he could also feel _her_; what he was doing to her, how she feeling, what she was thinking. And she could feel him too. He delved deeper, gently nudging open doors in her mind as she quickly unlocked the doors in his, somewhat clumsily perhaps, but still soooo...mmmm.

Oh Lord, one more door. On both sides.

* * *

Rose saw the last door in his mind just as he saw the last door in hers. She reached for it.

* * *

Rose screamed and arched her back as he moaned and buried his face in her neck. She witnessed Gallifrey burn from his point of view, as in, from inside him. His fiancee felt his love and pain and happiness and pleasure even as he saw his face from her eyes, as she truly saw him. The doctor felt the pain of losing her father twice, the soul wrenching sadness when she thought she had lost him all those times, and the love and pleasure of all those moments with him. 

Suddenly, Rose settled back against him and he relaxed onto her, instinctively smoothing his hands over her skin to soothe her. Then her mind cleared enough to really _feel _him, inside her mind, inside her body, inside her very _soul_.

Her last thought as the doctor's mind melded with hers on some deep level and the love and pleasure overtook all logical thought processes, was that if sex was this good, they'd be doing it on every street corner every minute of every day. Then she heard singing, the sweet singing of planets and stars and _life_...

* * *

"Mmmm..." 

"Rose?"

"Yeah, love?"

"You okay?"

"..."

"Rose?"

"Stop moving."

"What?"

"I can't think with you rubbing your bloody cock all over the place!"

"I'm not touching you! See? Look!"

"Wha-aaaaaaah, bloody hell doctor, I can feel you."

"Oh...right...mmmm...wow..."

"Doctor, are you looking for a good shag or something?"

"Sorry, it's just...wow...how can you go so long without doing it if it feels so damn gooood?"

"We're tough."

"Mmm...I'd say."

"Wanna try this new, er, link, out?"

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms just enjoying the feel of each other. The doctor propped himself up on one elbow and took her hand. 

"There's one more part, my love," Rose opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.

The doctor sighed, then called to the TARDIS. The hologram appeared and informed them immediately that their child was sleeping soundly. He signaled the TARDIS to come closer and he brushed the hair back from her left ear and showed Rose.

"Oh.What is that?"

"It's a mark of loyalty to one another, similar to a wedding band in your culture,actually, well, we did that too, Time Lords and Ladies did this to show their fidelity to each other. When one partner dies, the design fades," Mildly curious, Rose asked:

"How do we do that then?"

"That ring, it was my mothers, and will draw any pattern on skin when you want it too. It will also desappear completely when you want it to. It is somewhat psychic."

Rose grinned. "Let's do it then!"

The doctor chuckled softly at her enthusiasm. "We have to create a design, love, before we can mark each other."

Rose looked pensive. "What about the TARDIS design?" The doctor looked incredulously at her.

"You want our mark to be a police public call box?"

"No, silly, the one she is wearing." The doctor looked to the TARDIS who, having been standing there the whole time, smiled coyly and nodded.

The doctor grinned one of his inane, wild-eyed, heart-stopping grins and took his sonic screwdriver which had appeared on his pillow.

"You sure?"

"Stop bloody asking me that! If I wan't sure I wouldn't be here!"

"Good point, love." Then he placed the tip of it a couple inches away from her neck below her left ear until a design appeared. It felt like cool water until the Sonic Screwdriver shut off, signaling that it was done. Rose did the same with her ring, closing her eyes and concentrating to make it work.

They surveyed their handiwork, the TARDIS nodding approvingly before fading away to give them a sense of privacy. Her voice could be heard, however, and what she said made for an interesting conversation later.

"Doctor Thetamalanraofanian Spock-Sigma and Rose Marrion Tyler, you are one."

"Theta? Sigma? _SPOCK?_ Doctor Spock?" Rose asked incredulously.

Her husband groaned and buried his head in her shoulder. This was going to be another long night.

* * *

Ha! They've been gone all day! Jackie's not going to be happy! Nonetheless, The Time Lord Time Tyrant will be next unless I get reviews saying they want a mini chapter along with that one or something. 

I love the word fuzzled. And bloody. Bloody Fuzzled. Haha! I am _bloody fuzzled_! HA!Story of my life!

Oooookay. Anyway, here's the thing._ I need reviews if you want me to continue_. I know how it is, but just three words will make my day, if that's all you want to write. I loved it, I hated it, please continue, don't bother. That's the bare minimum folks, and it both makes me write faster, and makes me happy all day as the tenth doctor on speed solving a riddle in the middle of a blood feud on Raxicoricofallipitorious! I don't care who y'are, that's happy right there! Mmmm interesting...**doctor on speed**...


	8. Time Tyrant Part 1

SEVENTY! 7-0! 70! Sorry, that's a record for me. To be honest, it was a record when I hit twelve. Meh(shrugs shoulders).

And the trophy goes to Eyliena-Mikkifavo-Laura with the most constructive and fun review! YEEHAW!

Fave penname goes to...da dadada! kiss-her-theta! WOOHOOOOOOOOO!

----------silver-stolen-wings was close runner up! YIPPEE!

The simple reason is...I have nothing better to do with my time. Actually, I do, I just don't want to do it!

I got my driver's license! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ah, freedom!

* * *

At four months old, Niella was a rampaging little toddler by human standards. Although she would level out and grow at a human rate from age three to age twenty one(human standards-that is, looks only) and then stop, she was still growing and learning rapidly. She looked a lot like her daddy with Rose's eyes but the beaming, lopsided smile of the tenth form. 

Oh, and by rampaging, I mean rampaging.

"Niella!" The doctor shouted as his daughter ran down the hall, brown hair flying behind her as she giggled madly. Niella screamed as she turned the corner, making Daddy's hearts stop.

Then his wife came around the corner carrying her. Rose laughed at the look on his face. "See? I told you, children can be right little...terrors!" Looking down at her daughter, she said, "How would you like some lunch? Bananas sound good?" Niella, ever her father's daughter, put on a bright, charming smile.

"Na! Na!" Her father grinned at her. Rose turned and walked away.

"You just wait, my little one; the tickle monster will get you!" The doctor's mouth dropped open as Niella turned and stuck her tongue out at him over her mother's shoulder.

The doctor shook his head. Domestic.

* * *

"Hello, my lovely wife, and how are we this evening?" Rose shivered as her husband snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear. Feeling his hands trail down her back to her hips, she turned into him. 

Slightly breathless, she said, "I 'spose that's up to you." The doctor murmured in her ear and she giggled and drew him closer. Somehow her hands found his way down to his bum. The doctor groaned and lifted her up to settle her on the counter. Suddenly the air was filled with Rose's low moan and the high pitched giggling of...oh shit. He winced as a bowl found its mark: his forhead.

Niella giggled and clapped her hands, hopping up and down like the doctor on a sugar high. Like father like daughter, eh? He has no idea.

* * *

_Squelch! SQUELCH!_

What the hell?

As the doctor entered his daughter's living room, he noticed something was all over the floor.

"Niella? Ah! What is that aweful stench?"

Then the TARDIS turned on the lights and the doctor gasped. He realized he was standing in the middle of large, empty room at the edge of an enormous pot full of brown churning liquid. It was overflowing and soaking the green carpet beneath his socked feet. The doctor sighed and started to turn to the door.

Then the lights went out and the door slammed.

* * *

Rose giggled as she nursed the cut on the her husband's forhead. He had taken a shower but was still bleeding a little. And complaining. 

"You're telling me the TARDIS told you our daughter's room was the _waste room_. I didn't even know there _was_ a waste room!"

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, normally there isn't, love. _Normally_," he glanced at the TARDIS hologram hovering apologetically by the door, " the room is emptied every...five minutes? With a ship as big, beautiful, and boundless as the TARDIS, there could be any number of people on board at the same time. There needed to be some sort of waste management system. _Anyway_, someone with a stronger mental link than the TARDIS had to have overridden her when I wasn't paying enough attention to catch it." Rose thought a moment, then nodded.

"Niella."

"Yup." Rose appeared pensive once again.

"Still can't believe you feinted though! I mean, you changed Niella's diapers and she's done some bad ones, let me tell you! I don't think _Spock _would have feinted." The doctor cringed. Oh, he would so never live that down. (A/N Ha! He has _no_ idea! HAHAHA! I'm so mean...)

"I didn't feint! I slipped and hit my head on the edge of the vat!"

Rose started laughing. "Right, you're so full of sh-"

Just then Niella came running in, arms upraised.

"Pock!POCK!" Her father turned around.

"What?"

* * *

This is a two parter. Oh, and everything so far has a _lot_ of relevence winks trust me on this! THE FUNNY STUFF IS YET TO COME SO DON'T GIVE UP ON ME JUST YET!!!!! I promised a lot for the next half, and I fully intend to fulfill that promise! 

I felt bad about not updating, and since I said I'd update yet this week, here's a VERY minor cliffhanger. I've had a very busy week and also haven't been able to write at home since I was banned from the computer for awhile. Not that I was home more than one night this week!

Until next week! Bye the way...review stands for:

Really

Exciting

Views

In

Every

Way!

Oh come on, I should get a review for that, right;) Love ya'll!


	9. Time Tyrant Part 2

Kudos to both Evita and Rasciana for asking me the all important question I have been waiting forever to answer: 

_NIELLA_ MEANS **_WOLF_**! No one even asked for TWO BLOODY CHAPTERS!!!!!

And, Rasciana, I can do more than mention you;)

BTW-Niella is the equivelent of a one year old. For now.

Alrighty then. Here goes, my wonderful little apes.

* * *

Rose gave her husband an evil grin as he looked up at her. "What?" She asked innocently. 

"Spock," he ground out. "How did she know?" Her grin grew wider. Niella screamed and gurgled, then ran over and hugged his leg.

"Up! Up POCK!"

"What's my name, love?"

"Doc POCK docpock DOC POCK** DADDY**!" The doctor picked up his daughter and looked her in the eye.

"Wanna know Mommy's name, love?" Rose looked at him quizzically.

"Mommy **MOMMY**!"

"Yeah, that's right. Her name's Mommy. But she has another name that these BIG orange spider people on Rajin called her! Wanna know what it is? Hm?"

Rose attempted to snatch her daughter away from her husband. The doctor danced away and out of reach.

"Doctor!" Rose glared warningly. He just grinned that manical grin.

"They called her PINKY!" Niella giggled.

"Pin-pin-keeee! PIN-KEEE! PINKEEEEE!"

Rose finally managed to grab Niella and sprinted down the hall so she could try to repair the 'damage' he had done away from his corrupting little words.

The doctor heard one last thing as they disappeared from view.

"POCK PINK-EEEEEEEEEE!"

Yup. Domestic.

* * *

"Kookaburra sits on the old gum tree 

Eating all the gumdrops he can see

Stop! Kookaburra, stop,

kookaburra, leave some gums for me..."

A gentle smile played over the doctor's lips as he leant against the doorway to his daughter's room. The familiar, haunting melody washed over him and brought to him a long-forgotten memory.

_A giggling, blonde-haired, little time lord raised one pudgy fist and grabbed his mum's hair as she leaned over his bed to turn off his nightlight. Her musical laughter rang in his ears as she gently tugged it from his toddler grip and began to speak. The tears in her eyes dripped onto his chest as she spoke these words:_

_"I hope you never give up on anyone. Love is a powerful thing, even for those who don't believe in it. When I'm gone, love, I want you to remember these words. No one will EVER make you hurt like the one you love. But it is so worth it. Dive in. No regrets."_

_Her voice never wavered as she sang him one final lullabye._

_"Kookaburra sits on an old gum tree_

_Merry merry king of the bush is he_

_Laugh, kookaburra laugh_

_kookaburra, gay your life must be..."_

His mum's beautiful, sad smile lingered behind his eyes even as he opened them to see Rose looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

Her lover sighed. "My mum used to sing that to me when I was little. Seeing you singing it to our daughter just..." Rose stood up and wrapped her arms around him, an he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"What was her name, love?"

"Rasciana Eyliena Ziayvria."

Rose's gentle kiss on his neck comforted him and he went on.

"She was from a little town called Siobhan on the Evitan coast."

"What country?"

The doctor drew back and looked at her. "She wasn't from a country. The world united in a democratic central government about two hundred years before she was born. It was a direct result of the first-acknowledged-alien landing."

Rose stared. "Ah..."was all she could say. The doctor started suddenly.

"What was that?" Rose cocked her head like a little puppy.

"I didn't hear anything."

The doctor jumped again. "Ah! It's like a shock!" He started to sort of hop around.

Suddenly Rose started laughing. The doctor looked up at her and kept twitching and rubbing his bottom.

"What?" Rose could only laugh harder.

"You-" she managed between gasps,"you looked like Cassandra just then! 'Ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a _samba_!' You started-_gasp_-dancing!"

The doctor glared at her and continued to hop around.

"I'm-OUCH!-glad you find my-oof!-pain so amusing!" As he hopped past his daughter's crib, she laughed and clapped her hands.

"Pock HOP!" Rose looked from her daughter to her husband, then back again. Then it clicked.

"Niella! You be nice to your father!" Niella fell silent and the doctor stopped hopping.

"Shoulda thought o' that..."Her father said reluctantly. Time for bed, then. Rose figured she'd let the doctor handle that. He did, after all, just tell their daughter about the nickname the Rajin people gave her when they tried to marry her to some dusty old orange spider. Pinky. Just cuz SOME people were orange.

Funny thing about that planet, though. Every single one of them were the same shade of orange, but the doctor and her were not allowed to stay in a house in which dwelt spider-people their 'guide' determined were not 'orange' enough. And she thought humans were intolerant.

* * *

"So, my little one, what's the deal with the whole electric shock thing? What did I do to you?" His daughter just giggled and threw her stuffed monkey at him. He ducked, but didn't expect the teddy bear that came flying threw the air at his head. The doctor caught it, then pretended to beat himself about the head with it. Niella clapped her hands and reached for him with her pudgy, uncoordinated arms. 

He picked his little daughter in his arms and tweaked her nose. "Well now that mummy's gone to bed, wanna go fix stuff?" Niella giggled.

"Na! Na!"

"No, I don't have any bananas." The doctor pondered a moment. "But if you don't tell your mum, we can go to Villengard and get some, yeah?"

As the mighty Oncoming Storm sauntered down the corridor to the control room, he couldn't help thinking: What would the Time Lords think if they knew he had become a soft-hearted, baby-speaking, puke-rag in a matter of months. Oh, yeah, and he had gone domestic. Again. What the hell was wrong with him?

But when he looked down into those chocolate brown eyes he knew. From the moment he'd taken her mother's hand, he'd been falling, helpless to stop it. Him, the once-last of the Time Lords, was now a father. Or human spit rag. Take your pick.

* * *

The TARDIS landed smoothly(for once) and the doctor and Niella stepped, blinking, into the bright white sunlight of the Groves of Villengard. Pudgy little fist in his larger, calloused one, they walked together down the seemingly endless rows. He absentmindedly began to tell her the history of this now-peaceful planet, once the weapons center of the galaxy. When she began to grow tired, Niella hitched a ride on the doctor's shoulders. 

Reaching her arms up high, she almost knocked him over when she grabbed the bunch within reach of her short little fingers and held on for dear life.

Her father laughed until she was suddenly snatched up into the tree.

By monkey people. Bloody perfect.

"Niella!" He called out as he followed the tree-hopping monkey-thing along the row of trees. It suddenly stopped, and the doctor ran right past it. Spinning back around in the blinding light and heading back to the tree, he caught Niella just as she was dropped from the tree.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" A head suddenly hung, upside down, from the tree and screamed at him.

The trees up and down the row began to scream as well, and the doctor ran. Feet pounding behind him told him of the enormous pack trailing him. Niella screamed, then laughed and covered her eyes as if playing peek-a-boo, but after catching sight of her father's face, began to cry.

The TARDIS came into view on the other side of the hill. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he dug in his coat pocket for the key. Sliding the key into the lock and ramming it home, the doctor dove into the TARDIS, spinning around in midair and landing on his back so he wouldn't hurt his daughter. He slammed the door shut with his foot just as one of the not-quite-indiginous inhabits of the planet ran head first into it.

Laying back against the ramp, the doctor attempted to slow his ragged breathing.

That is, until Niella crawled up his chest and shoved something in his mouth. The doctor coughed and sat up as the object attempted to slide down his throat. He pulled it out of his mouth...

And began to laugh. Looks like Niella got her banana after all.

* * *

Six months later: Nightmares... 

"Where Mommy?" The doctor groaned and rolled over. Rose opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Bad dream..."she whimpered. Fourth time in a week. If it wasn't a nightmare it was a monster in the closet. Fucking slitheen. The next blood-sucking alien that so much as looked at his daughter was soooo going to pay. With its, well, whatever reproductive organs it had. _His,_ after all, hadn't gotten any action in a week.

As his daughter climbed into bed with them, he moved over to create a space for her to lay between them, and they all cuddled up together. Domestic. Bloody hell.

* * *

He had to pee. Simple basic need number four. 

The doctor dragged himself out of bed and stumbled out of the bedroom, leaving his wife and child sleeping in the room behind him. The corridor lights flickered on as the TARDIS sensed his needs. The doctor rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and wandered down the hall, trusting the TARDIS to lead him where he needed to go.

After one minute, he grew confused.

After five minutes, he began to have his doubts.

After ten minutes, he began to get worried.

After fifteen, he lost his slipper when something ate it. Don't ask. God, just don't ask.

After thirty, he lost his temper.

He was finally allowed to reach the bathroom and get back to his bedroom after forty-five minutes. As he crawled into bed, he heard Niella mumble in her sleep. Three words. Just three little words.

"No fair TARDIS."

Grrrrr...

* * *

Age Four. Human equivalent, that is. 

The doctor was in the kitchen making cookies, or, at least, trying to. White flour colored his hair; the pink, frilly apron he wore had a weird purple gunk on it; and cookie dough clung to his skin like the apes to their tiny little planet. Niella flounced in with a question on her mind.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" The doctor spun around so quickly that he almost smacked her upside the head with a spatula. Maybe he should've...

"T-t-talk to your mum," he stuttered. Niella stamped one little foot on the floor and pouted.

"That's what _mummy_ said. 'Talk to your dad,' she says. She says _you_ have to tell me!" Her furious, self rightous glare reminded him of Jackie, and he took an involuntary step back. Looks like he's going to have to tell her _something_.

Shit.

* * *

Later that night, after Niella had gone to sleep, the doctor and Rose stood at the doorway of her room. Rose smirked up at him. 

"I hear babies come from ice cubes on mars." The doctor shrugged.

"You wanted her to talk to me," he said. Rose's brows furrowed.

"No I didn't." Now it was the doctor's turn to look confused.

"What? She said you said that I had to tell her where babies came from."

"I didn't." They both turned to look at their daughter, who was sleeping so peacefully by now.

Rose took his hand. "She's just like you, you know." The doctor pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You mean charming, irresistable, and completely foxy?" Rose snorted.

"I mean manipulative, sneaky, and full of himself." The doctor leaned down and picked Rose up, carrying her to their bedroom and dumping her unceremoniously on thier bed.

"I'll show you _manipulative_, my lovely wife," he said before his mouth covered hers. With a mighty heave, Rose rolled them both over.

"Oh no you don't!" She said from her place above him. Rose leaned forward and pulled out the object she had snagged from a previous adventure.

A banana.

"I like bananas. Bananas are good," she mimicked, and proceeded, for the next half hour, to remind him _exactly_ why he had gone domestic.

* * *

Whew, that chapter's finally done with. 

So...what do you think? I have an ending chapter after this if you want it. It's already written. I don't know if you want it to end here, as when I say an ending, I mean an ENDing. Some people don't like that, but I like the way the ending's written. Not sad.

Review if you want it! Anyone who reviews this chapter gets their name put in my last chapter.

PLEASE review as I would LOVE to get to one hundred reviews!


	10. The Beginning

WARNING! Humor was not a priority in this one. This is often very...serious. sorry, but i didn't feel that this chapter really called for it that much. Oh yeah, and i did a time jump. A big one. You'll see what i mean. It may also get a bit cheesy. couldnt's help it.

Soooo...All you who reviewed on my last chapter, here is your chapter. Look carefully! Some of the names I had to modify slightly. Sorry, but I wanted to give you a tribute without making the chapter look stupid. If I have missed anyone please, _please_ let me know so I can make it right. Thanks! Oh yeah, and sorry for the wait.

Also, some parts are a bit random. Sorry. It's my nature.

And if i used your name in the last chapter i didn't in this one. sorry, but I couldn't find a way to put it in here without messy references and kind of holding up the flow of the chapter.

* * *

At the open doorway of the TARDIS, Rose leaned into the doctor, her glimmering silver hair playing lightly across his face. Her husband curled his arm around her waist and linked their hands. 

Rose sighed as she watched what would one day be New New Earth bask in the glow of its dual suns. Closing her eyes and opening her mind, the human/time lady listened to the singing of a new born planet and its stars in perfect harmony, the suns adding a deep bass to the voices of the universe. The light coming into the TARDIS lessened slightly as each sun abandoned its skies to the night on the piece of planet exposed to them. Rose reached up briefly to prevent Captain Jack's Sparrow from flying out the door, then returned her hand to the arm atound her waist

The doctor looked down at his wife, eyes sparkling in the gentle light let in by the TARDIS shields. Rose was much more than that, though. Together they had made legends, conquered evil, brought universes together to eliminate the void, gave birth to a whole new species, and spent eternity in each other's arms. He often wondered what he had done to deserve love like this. Having come to the simple conclusion long ago that he really didn't deserve her, the doctor had done his best to make her as happy he could. Even if that included going to revolutionary France to find a wedding dress. Honestly, all that work and he couldn't have found a skimpier dress in a Playboy magazine! But the point is, it made her happy, and he got to play knight-in-shining-armour again. Granted, this time it was in a Casanova-like costume, but still: the point stands. Rose had filled the gaping void left in in his soul at the loss of his people and healed the open wounds on his heart with her every smile….GAWD! When did he become such a romantic? Must be this body…

The doctor's green eyes met her blue ones as he leaned in and stole a gentle kiss. Rose drew back and searched his eyes. "I think it's time, love."

"Yes, I think so." He did too. For the first time in his lives, the doctor felt the deep, cold ache of death in his bones when he woke, remnants of the cold that haunted his dreams. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling, it just made sure it was known. His body could live on for a long time yet, but his soul was ready to go. "Are you sure?"

Rose smirked at him then, revealing perfect white teeth. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be here," she reminded gently.

"Point."

"8,000 years is a long time to live."

"Especially for a little ape such as yourself!"

"I haven't been just a stupid little ape for some time now, Doctor."

The doctor grinned again, realizing he really was becoming a sap in his old age as he shot back, "You were never just a stupid ape, Rose." Her hand left his and tugged his ear, trailing down to rest on his shoulder. It was a habit her last self seemed to have picked up. She tugged his ear and he fed her sappy pick-up lines.

"Okay, Romeo. And you're an old geezer too! 9,000 years is old even for a Time Lord!"

Her husband made a noise in the back of his throat. "Oi!" Thoughtfully, he continued, "Nine _hundred_ years seemed old to me for such a long time. Looking back, I realize I was young then."

Rose smirked evilly. "You didn't _feel_ all that old. You're right, though; I see just how many tricks you can learn in 900 years, let alone 9,000!"

The doctor grinned wolfishly and turned back into the TARDIS. Raising his arms as if to embrace the TARDIS, he spoke once more in his lovely Scottish accent.

"I never thought I'd get a happy ending, but here it is, eh, love? And look at our beautiful ship, Rose! Our beautiful, _meddling_ ship! How many times did we redecorate 'til we got it to her liking? Sixty-three?"

"Sixty-four."

"Close enough. A _pink_ TARDIS. Who'd have thought she liked pink anyway? Shame, all those years she spent in yellow. And then there's our beautiful children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, great great gran-"

"Alright, Doctor," Rose cut off his ramblings. He just grinned manically at her.

Twelve regenerations and thirteen bodies. THIRTEEN! And that mad, delighted gleam never left his eyes.

She would know, too. She'd met all of them, but that's another story...(A/N seriously. keep a lookout)

"We'll be leaving the TARDIS to Niella, then?"

"Well, I suppose! She's the only one not living on New Earth with the apes!" That got him a smack on the arm.

It was a good thing, then, that the TARDIS was so big. Niella's extended family alone was big enough to populate a small moon. Not that they're all living on New Earth, mind you. Niella's current family consisted of her two eldest girls, Keelie and Danielle; a rather feisty Arab mare named Whisky Girl; a Barcelonean dog, Seiya's Star which ended up being the moody little horsie's friend; and her TARDIS-modified human/Time Lord husband Jamie. The rest of her offspring had left to begin their own adventures. Only one turned evil, out of all the doctor's offspring, and she died at only two hundred years old. Wow was _she_ a psycho drama-beauty quee! Again, that's another story.

But raising them all in one place had been...interesting. Niella's record number of little screamin' heathen was twelve at one time. The TARDIS hologram helped a lot with that.

Rose looked thoughtful. "And, after the TARDIS altered him, Jamie has been very adept at learning TARDIS controls...and TARDIS mood swings..."

Oh yeah, and the new TARDIS Gardens. Whole other story. TARDIS mating. Yum.

"He's a good man. Quick learner," the doctor said gruffly. Rose tried rather unsuccessfully to prevent the unladylike snort that escaped her nose.

"Finally glad you saved him from that soup pot on New Raxicoricofallapatorious?"

Her husband glared. "What was I supposed to think? _Days_ after his rescue I walked in on him in bed with _our daughter_! Whatever happened to the 'boys are icky' stage? Twenty years into saving the universe and she falls for the first pretty boy she finds. Bloody blonde haired, blue eyed brigadier. Don't even get me started on her whole soldier complex!"

Rose flashed him a cheeky grin. "Maybe they were just smarter than us." Sad thing was, the Time Lord had to agree. Bloody inferior races showing their intelligence at the most inopportune times.

The doctor swept her up into his arms and spun her around until she was dizzy. "Could be," he mumbled as he set her down, "that good things come to those who wait."

"Look before you leap?"

"Mmm, yeah," her lover mumbled as he kissed her.

"So buy a parachute." The doctor laughed and chased her round and round the control column before pinning her to the control panel. Rose felt a certain lever dig into her back.

"Brings back memories..." Rose moaned into his mouth. She got no reply. Go figure.

Well, it seems you learn a thing or two in 9,000 years, eh?

"I think," he began, panting slightly, "that we should move this into the bedroom. Niella's packing to go on a 91st honeymoon with Jamie. Apparently they're going back to their wedding location:

Rose nodded fervently. "I don't want them to hear us when I make you _scream._" Theta just blinked at her. Time Lords _do not_ scream! Most of the time...

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh yeah."

"Bring it on..."

* * *

Rose brushed a soft strand of hair away from her lover's nose as he snored softly beside her. Their last trip to Earth before its abandonment by the great civilizations it had birthed had been...interesting. Mostly they had just gone round to the shops, eaten chips, and barely gotten home in time to avoid the viscious storm currently beating its brains out against the sturdy windows of their room. 

It had started out as a last-minute adventure. They had followed a strange signal out of quadrant Delta Bex 19 J Forward Slash K all the way to the present time, stopped an alien invasion, home in time for tea.

On the way to the hotel the doctor was about to con his way into, they had stopped to watch the children playing on an old ghetto-esque playground. Standing there, hand-in-hand with the father of her children, Rose was reminded of what she had. And what she had lost.

A spot of green on the brick wall next to her caught her eye. Motioning to the doctor, she turned her full attention to the wall. Her jaw dropped as she realised what was spray painted in neon green and yellow.

Bad Wolf.

"Looks like we're meant to be here, eh, love?" Rose whispered. The doctor nodded in confirmation.

Although, that is not all that it said. Colorful mementos of teenage years long gone. Phrases such as "ROBINANDSTARFIRE4EVER" and "Suck Me" were emblazoned across the walls. So much for innocence. Ah well.

A cute little toddler came running up to the doctor, eyes wide and sparkling. "Nomen mihi est gaia!" he shrieked. The doctor picked him up.

"What's your name?" All he got was the wee one trying to take his nose in his pudgy little fist. Rose giggled, earning herself an exasperated look from her husband. She just shrugged and took the child just as its young mother, dressed in a shirt with the words 'Fender Strat Chick' emblazoned on it came and snatched him away. The doctor called after her retreating form.

"Oi! We weren't gonna _take_ him you old-" SMACK. Never mind.

The 'young' woman shook her head. "That's enough, love."

"Bloody hell, she's lucky we caught that little monkey before he ran out into the street!" Rose put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"She's a new mother. Scared to death. Couldn't you feel it?" The doctor nodded reluctantly.

"You still didn't have to hit me." His wife shook her head. Big baby. It was just his _shoulder,_ for crying out loud. Honestly, he was making her sound like her mother, god rest her soul.

Rain began to sprinkle lightly on their heads.

Rose looked up thoughtfully. "Well, that wasn't in the forecast..."

"Just be glad it's not raining _up_," the doctor muttered. Rose, reminded of their one-time companion, smiled slightly and took her husband's hand.

"Best to get out of the rain, love."

* * *

They had sensed the storm long before it arrived, of course, but were soon distracted somewhat by the whole alien invasion thing. Just a bunch of Xaronax trying to infect the population with a terrible, flesh-eating, rain-borne disease and brainwash small children and monkeys. No big deal. Nobody died...permanently... 

They spent the evening dancing and, well, 'dancing.'

* * *

The doctor opened one bleary eye as his love stroked his cheek. He raised his head off the pillow a little, revealing his adorably mussed hair. Rose grinned at him, and he groaned and buried his head in the pillow. 

"Is it morning already?" He moaned. Rose placed feather-light kisses across the back of his neck, making him shudder in response.

"Actually, it's afternoon. The storm is blocking out most of the light."

"Mmm...might as well spend the day in bed then..." he murmered as he rolled over and trapped her beneath him.

"No arguments here."

* * *

"I'm curious..." Rose began as they walked back to the TARDIS, the fresh, damp air wiping away any tiredness from her mind. 

"Mmm?"

"What the hell was with the scarf?"

The doctor snorted. "To be honest, love, I haven't the foggiest."

* * *

They tried to tell Niella gently, to avoid too much fuss. They really shouldn't have bothered. Niella was a Tyler after all, and as such, born for drama. 

"But why?" Niella's sad, heartbroken look almost gave the doctor second thoughts. Almost.

"You know why, love," Rose whispered into her daughter's soft ginger hair. It's time, you know that."

"Yeah, I do," Niella admitted reluctantly, "but having you here always...it's a family business, saving the universe. Even if you do go off on your own sometimes."

The doctor gave a small, understanding smile. "You'll do just fine on your own. You're just as clever as me." He was tempted to add an 'almost' but decided against it. It would be a lie anyway. His daughter heard this in his mind an smiled in spite of herself.

Theta took his wife and eldest daughter in his arms and held them close, beckoning to Jamie to join them. His handsome but unsure face lit up, and he walked over to embrace his father-in-law.

"So proud," was all the doctor could say as he finally broke down. Niella collapsed into her husband's tight embrace, and they held each other as the doctor and Rose walked hand-in-hand back to the control room to set the coordinates for old earth, year 5.5/apple/26.

The doctor couldn't help thinking as he walked away that for the 'no second chances' sort of man he'd been back then, he certainly gotten two of them and at the same time.

* * *

Silent tears cascaded down the TARDIS hologram's lovely face. Rose quickly pulled her into an embrace with a telepathic 'thank you', then stepped away to allow the doctor a chance to say goodbye to his beloved friend. 

"We owe everything to you," he whispered fiercely as he wrapped his arms around her solid form in a tight embrace. "See you again someday."

The TARDIS smiled through her tears and nodded. "Someday. Goodbye, my theta, my Rose. Until next we meet."

The doctor slowly stepped away from his ship, and she, in turn, walked back inside herself. Embracing Niella tightly, she closed the door. For the first time in centuries, the couple felt no urge to rejoin their ship and fly to safety.

The doctor turned to Rose while the whirring of the TARDIS engines faded away. Taking her hand in both of his, he pulled her close, and they slow danced to a tune only they could hear.

Rose looked over the doctor's shoulder. "Platform One. Our first date!"

Her lover grinned. "Yeah."

"My mum, she said that someday I'll be on some planet somewhere, but I won't be Rose Tyler anymore, won't be human."

"Ah well, you'll alway be Rose Tyler. My Rose."

A small smile graced her lips. "My doctor."

Massive solar prominances erupted from the sun as the dying planet moaned and shook beneath their feet. Rose tore her eyes from the flaming monster in the sky and looked back into the doctor's.

"If you're scared or having second thoughts, we can still turn back. For about...fifteen minutes."

Her confused glance prompted him, so he drew in a deep breath and forged on, worried she'd be mad.

"I still have a temporary link to the TARDIS."

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was no anger there, just a sort of tired curiosity.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you; when you gave me your diary to read, I used it to write down the story of our lives. Mine, yours, and ours together. The TARDIS will record everything we say, think, and feel, then finish the story for me. I didn't think it was good to skip the chat. It would make the readers feel like they've lost something...but anyway, once it's finished, it will be the first book published on New New Earth. Our last legacy."

Rose smiled and nodded. "What'll it be called?"

"Doctor Who." Rose snorted.

"Nice."

"But 'Doctor Who' rules!" The doctor said indignantly.

"I'm more of an Outsiders lover myself, but I guess it could work."

The doctor mock glared at her. "_Anyway_, since we created that planet, I thought it was fitting. The colonial civilization, and our own descendants, can learn from our memories, from our triumphs and...losses." A shadow of something crossed his handsome face. A shadow the pain of his greatest loss. Then it was gone, replaced by the warm look that meant he was done brooding and ready to go again.

Rose just grinned and tugged his ear again. Her husband smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her into him again. The doctor tucked his head into the crook of her neck for a moment until Rose spoke again.

"If this was our life, I can't imagine what heaven has in store for us," Rose sighed, wonder shining in her eyes.

"I can," the doctor murmured, looking into her eyes in that intense, straight-forward, you're-damn-right-I-love-you kind of way that made her insides melt like chocolate left in the sun. Oh yeah, meeting Shakespeare had done him good. "Besides, that is one of the greatest riddles of all time. No one who knows can tell us. I guess we'll find out soon enough..."

Rose kissed him. For perhaps the quadrillianth time in hi'I've heards life, marveled at how she could still make his head spin like the planet he was currently standing on.

Regaining some sort of equilibrium, he said thoughtfully, "I've heard it said, love, that everyone dies alone," Theta paused, continuing when Rose nodded in affirmation, "but I think that's only true if you're alone in the world."

"We haven't been alone for some time now doctor," Rose whispered.

"So true." the doctor turned them both back toward the sun in a sort of dance step. The shield holding back the sun protected their eyes as burst after burst rebounded against its walls.

Molten plasma like liquid fire raced across the glowing hot surface of the sun, casting a red glow over the planet that made it look as if the earth had already been consumed by flames. They turned as one back to the satellite.

A blue glow shone over it, and to their keen eyes it appeared as if a shimmering veil was pulled over it.

"It's almost time, love," said rose softly, "the shields are back online."

Tears traced their path down the doctor's face.

"Why are you crying, Doctor?" Rose asked gently. She reached up to wipe away a tear, but he caught her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm not scared or sad or anythin'. I just...I'm so glad I met you."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," his beloved murmered.

As the primal fear of dying made itself known, Rose didn't fight it; she simply lay her head on his chest and released it to the burning sky above them.

Rose gripped his hands tighter as the serenity returned to her heart, feeling the need to reassure him.

"No more fighting, yeah? We go down together." The doctor smiled as he remembered a somewhat similar conversation they'd had in Cardiff so many years ago.

"I love you Rose. I always will." Rose's musical laughter rang out across the barren landscape, light and silvery as her hair.

"You make it sound like a goodbye, my dear doctor, after that beautiful little speech!"

The doctor grinned back at her. "I just want them to be the last words I ever say in this life. Because I do. I love you, Rose Marrion Tyler."

The woman in his arms smiled happily. "I love you, Doctor."

The doctor captured her lips in a gentle kiss as the shields holding back the sun let go, and they gazed into each other's eyes as the massive wave of energy bore down on them. They saw nothing, felt nothing, but each other while their souls passed together from this world and into the next.

So passed the Doctor, Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds, Savior of Realities, Father of the Human Time Lords, and Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Defender of the Earth, the Doctor's Companion, and Mother of the Human Time Lords.

The two greatest lovers any universe has ever seen left this world for the next, leaving in their wake hope, and a new passion for life. The doctor and Rose traveled on together, to the end of the stars, consumed in the perfect happiness of love, blissful new beginnings, and constant happy endings. Time Lords used to call it the wishful thinking of those stupid little apes afraid of the dark. Humans called it heaven.

Guess the 'stupid little apes' got it right after all...

At any given time, at any point in any universe, close your eyes and listen. There, from the darkness of space and the light of the stars, you will hear two souls singing as one. A message of love for the world and of hope for humanity.

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

I will be starting a spin-off that goes into Niella coming of age in the TARDIS with Time Lord parents and a holographic nanny, but only until after I post a songfic that needs attention. I don't know what it will be called yet, but it is nearly finished already. It will be a doomsday reunion songfic. AND, obviously, the Niella story will be a comedy. How could it not? lol 

Also! There is a very good reason that I didn't post til now, besides my inherent laziness. For some reason, my computer at home won't let me log in to so I had to write whenever I could.

Anyway, does anyone want to be penpals or something (over the internet)? Cuz that would be kewl. Doesn't matter where you're from!


End file.
